<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy St. Patrick's Day From Ireland by DarkAngelGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191687">Happy St. Patrick's Day From Ireland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13'>DarkAngelGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Fireworks, Food, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Husbands, Ireland, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Pictures, St. Patrick's Day, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin wrap up their honeymoon in Ireland on St. Patrick's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy St. Patrick's Day From Ireland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Own Nothing</p><p>Wrote this wanting something for them. Hope enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin was having fun with Brian walking around on the streets in Ireland. They had come over for their honeymoon. It happened to be line up with St. Patrick's day because they had to wait before they could leave. They got married back in February, but it was now March. They had gone to a few different celebrations. They had also seen the parade, a couple of bands, and other sites. It had been a full week of fun for them, but they had to leave the next day. Justin didn't really want to leave even if he knew they had to get back to the real world. </p><p>He had gotten Brian to agree to face paint which consisted of them both having four leaf clovers on one of their cheeks. The other cheek had a pot of gold on it. Justin had wanted to know more about Brian's heritage even though Brian said he knew all he needed to know. Brian had been happy not coming here, just going somewhere more simple. Justin had said no and so they had come here. It wasn't like back home at all and the one thing that he did enjoy was no one was in their business. </p><p>He still hated the memory of their rehearsal dinner the week before the wedding. He shook his head from that thought of someone, who they didn't talk to now, asked were they calling it off when they said they had an announcement. The announcement was they were moving to West Virginia. Though what had been thought was that they weren't getting married. The look of happiness on some's faces when that had been said hurt. It didn't matter now though since they were married and had been re-evaluating their lives and the ones in them. </p><p>Brian looked over at Justin giving him a smile before pulling him closer. He kissed him putting his love into it. He still had a hard time believing that this was real. It was the fact he was happy he guessed that made it hard to believe. He had been sleep walking for years until Justin came along five years ago. He opened his heart up over time making him realize how much he had been missing what he hadn't known he was. </p><p>Justin had planned their entire trip from where they stayed to the places they went. Though, the third day they were here, he took Justin to the art museum wanting him to have something fun to do as well. He loved seeing the look on Justin's face when he looked at art. It was this special look that he saw just for art. There was another one that Justin had for him and only him. He loved seeing that one as well. When Brian pulled back from the kiss he saw that very look on Justin. He wished he could capture it some how, but Justin couldn't see it.</p><p>Brian rubbed their noses together letting out a sigh of contentment. He was happy with how his life was going. Even after he had ended a friendship that was over a decade because the person couldn't accept he was happy with Justin. It didn't matter what they thought anymore because Justin was what his heart wanted. </p><p>They had spent so much time going to beautiful places in Ireland. He hadn't even known he would want to see them. Justin had dragged him to see the parade this morning for St. Patrick's day. He'd said that it was his heritage and they had to celebrate. He had usually celebrated in Woody's with guys and beer. This year it was so much better he thought because he was here with Justin. Brian kissed Justin again before he started walking again. </p><p>"Look at that." Justin said after a little while when they were going to stop for lunch. "You ever been in a photo booth?" He asked looking at the one that was on the street near the entrance of where they planned on eating. </p><p>"No, haven't been in one. Had no reason to go into one since never thought of that stuff til I found you." Brian said. </p><p>Justin smiled only taking a moment to think about it before taking Brian's hand and pulling him towards the booth. He had gone into one of these many times with Daphne making funny faces. He loved them so much and the pictures always came out good. Justin got Brian to sit down on the inside before sitting next to him. He pulled the curtain shut before putting the money into the machine. He saw that they had options for today on pictures since it was St. Patrick's day. He pushed the design he liked even if they would be small before sitting as close as he could to Brian.</p><p>Brian smiled for the first picture with his arm around Justin. The second one Justin was looking at Brian with a huge grin on his face. He had fed it enough money so that it would take a few of them. He also wanted two copies of them and thought of getting them enlarged later on. The third and fourth pictures had their heads closer. By the time the next set were taken they were kissing. When the money ran out the pictures came out with the last ones having Justin sitting on Brian's lap. It was a lot more heated than they had aimed to get, but Justin didn't care.</p><p>"I think I have a new like for these photo booths." Justin said with a smile looking at the photos.</p><p>Each picture had a little four leaf clover in it. Brian looked through each one of them as they sat there. The pictures were better than he thought they were, but his favorite was the smile Justin had on his face in the last picture. They had both turned their heads back to the camera for it and the smile was one of Justin's sunshine ones. He was glad every day he had married Justin even if it had only been a month of them married. They had been together for what felt like forever.</p><p>"I definitely do." Brian said putting the photos in his pocket. He didn't want to do anything, but sit here and kiss Justin. However, Justin's stomach let them know food was required. "Let's feed that monster then go back to the hotel." He smiled.</p><p>Justin laughed knowing his stomach definitely was wanting some food. They had an early breakfast that morning and hadn't slowed down. Technically it was probably almost dinner instead of lunch. They exited the booth going over to the restaurant. There was a St. Patrick's day special which Justin decided to try. Brian made it two of them and decided to split a shamrock cake for desert. There was also the leprechaun shakes they got. Justin insisted that he could always do his diet when they got back home. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>The meal was wonderful and when the desert came they took turns feeding each other. The cake was wonderful and moist unlike a cake that they had gotten before. Brian gave Justin more of it, but he did lick the bit of icing off of Justin's mouth that he didn't get. It had been a great day and Brian wanted to remember it forever. He had even agreed to the green shirts that Justin had insisted on. Though that morning while they lay in bed, nothing on, they might have taken turns pinching each other. Then again, it might have been more like pinching nipples before sucking them. </p><p>Justin snagged the bill before Brian could laughing as he tried getting the menu. Brian rolled his eyes at Justin when he wouldn't give it back. Tickling him hadn't even worked, only had Justin let out a sound he refused to admit to. Brian relented going for one other option by leaning in kissing Justin. He knew how much Justin loved being kissed and not only on the lips. He couldn't do any other place at the moment, but he kissed Justin on the mouth. He waited until Justin was distracted enough before snagging the bill that was inside a fancy fold up menu like. </p><p>"Looks like I'm paying." Brian grinned before looking at the bill putting enough in that included tip. </p><p>"I thought we agreed to sharing things now, Brian. That includes me picking up the bill for food at time." Justin sighed.</p><p>"You got the shamrock shakes at the parade along with the green velvet cake pops. I think you have me gaining twenty pounds." Brian said. </p><p>That didn't include what all else they had been eating all week that Justin had randomly gotten. There was the frozen grasshopper pie, whiskey chocolate truffles, mint chocolate lasagna, and shamrock pretzels. That was just the deserts that Justin had given him a pout over. The first night there that week they had corned beef and cabbage. It wasn't that bad, but he told Justin he didn't want it again. Then there was the pork chops with balsamic braised cabbage and apples. It was good, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to eat apples and cabbage mixed again. </p><p>Justin had told him he should suck it up since it was his heritage. Justin loved cabbage, but Brian wasn't crazy about it so he'd taken a pass on the roast pork and sweet potatoes with spicy cabbage. He'd gotten balsamic glazed pork chops with spinach. Justin had loved the chili pie with corn bread crust. Justin had gotten him to eat the Guinness beef stew however along with the Guinness braised short rib tacos. He had given into a lot of Justin's demands, which were demands. He didn't care though and most of that especially the deserts Justin had paid for. </p><p>"I think you will look good with a few extra pounds. My mom still tries to get you to gain some." Justin grinned remembering the wedding where she had cut a larger cake piece for them than the rest. </p><p>"We know, Daphne's the same way." Brian rolled his eyes, but he knew they cared and loved him. </p><p>"Let's get out of here. I have an idea of what to do tonight." Justin said taking Brian's hand giving into him paying for the meal.  "I'm paying for breakfast in the morning and best not even try to get the bill." He added with an "Or I'll with hold sex." to that. </p><p>Brian shook his head before he got up following Justin. Once he was up he took his hand walking back to their hotel. He had a great day today with all things considered. They had gone to a carnival like festival the after the morning parade. They might not have had lunch, but it was where they had gotten some snacks. For almost all of this trip he had let Justin make the decisions. </p><p>It was funny since Justin kept saying it was his heritage, but Justin knew more about Ireland than he did. However, he had done the research on the art museum that had been the best. In truth he was going to miss the place even the walks in the country area that Justin had insisted on. He would never admit it, but he'd agreed to that two bicycle deal and they had gone on a ride. Even taken a boat ride that Justin had seen on their first night here. It had been a little cool, but they'd covered up with a blanket.</p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>Justin and Brian had gotten back to the hotel at sunset deciding that they wouldn't go back out for the night. Instead they went up to their room taking a shower together, having sex in it before grabbing the large blanket in the room and spreading it out on their balcony. There was going to be a fireworks show that night. It was something that they wanted to see from their hotel. Two nights before they had gone to a concert that had set some off. It had been beautiful that was for sure. </p><p>It was early, but he wanted to lay there with Brian and look up at the sky. It was beautiful with the stars and full moon. He didn't really look up at the sky back home, but he thought maybe next month they could lay out at their house and look at the full moon. There were so many things he wanted to start doing now that they lived in the country. He had gotten one of those lounge chairs Brian and he could share. It was probably more of a lounge love seat. A couple of nights they had put a big comforter on their selves and laid there. They had slept so good too and the weather had been nice considering it had been February. </p><p>Brian looked at Justin wondering how he had gotten so lucky to find him. He had thought he'd die young, but he had beaten so many things. The biggest was the cancer he had and the worry that Justin would see him as less. Even if it wasn't there Justin still treated him as if he had two balls. Some times he noticed Justin tracing the scar, but he didn't say anything. It was little things that made life so much better. This trip being one of them, he wouldn't have ever thought of coming to Ireland. </p><p>Justin had wanted to know everything possible about the place. He had said it was because he loved a man that was Irish even if Brian hadn't thought about his heritage. He had no intention of it when he was younger. He couldn't stand the way his life had been with his family. He didn't want to discover there were more like his parents or sister. Justin had tracked down on family member that was here in Ireland. His cousin had moved back to Ireland years ago and wanted nothing to do with Brian's parents. </p><p>Justin had found him some how and they had met. He was nothing like the others in his family. For one he hadn't given a disgusted look when Justin said they were married. He had been happy for them and even invited them to stay at his place while they were there the next time. Justin had grinned telling him that he wasn't sure about how to keep it down. It had been an enjoyable evening and his cousin had cooked up some really good food. He made sure to leave out the cabbage on Brian's plate though. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>The fireworks all of a sudden going off was what startled Justin awake. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. He had been so comfortable in Brian's arms and the day had been long. He'd slipped off into dream land for a little while. Brian's arms tightened around Justin on instinct when he jumped. Their eyes met for a moment with a smile before going towards the sky. </p><p>The night sky lite up with an array of green and gold colors. There was even different shapes that they made from a leprechaun to a pot of gold. It was exquisite and they loved seeing the beauty of it. It was way better than the year before when they'd been at Woody's. Green beer and finding different guys before they'd gone home with only each other. </p><p>Justin had told Brian before they got married that he hadn't really enjoyed the last year if it hadn't been Brian he'd gone to bed with. Brian hadn't said it out loud, but the last month they hadn't been with anyone else. Justin figured they wouldn't go back to a slew of guys either. He was happy right now being married to Brian going home to him. They had gotten a brand new bed when they moved in the house too. It had bed posts where they could use handcuffs if they wanted to. </p><p>~BJ JB BJ JB~</p><p>As the sky continued with its show Justin turned his head back to Brian. He had all he truly needed until they decided when they'd have kids. It had been one of the things he'd told Brian before getting married. Kids were going to happen so he'd have to suck it up and deal with it. Justin traced his finger over Brian's torso drawing a shamrock on it. Brian took hold of Justin's wrist stopping his hand before moving them so Justin was lying beneath him. </p><p>Justin smiled up at Brian glad that they hadn't put anything on when they'd gotten out of the shower. It didn't take much effort for Brian to get him ready before sliding into him. Justin moaned feeling Brian's coated cock brush against his prostate. He'd be glad when six months were up and he'd finally get to feel him with nothing between them. They kissed as Brian moved continuously in and out of Justin. </p><p>Brian didn't want to rush like they'd done in the shower. He went slow, getting moans and whimpers out of Justin. Each pull out before thrusting back in made him smile as Justin gasped in pleasure. Justin gripping Brian as they got closer and closer to their release. The fireworks lighting up the sky behind Brian were now lost. The only thing that Justin could see was Brian's face. The only thing he wanted to look at was Brian's face.</p><p>The slow love making continued until they were right there cumming. Brian picked up the pace holding Justin's hips pulling back before slamming back into him. Justin was loving every second of it calling out Brian's name holding onto him with his arms and legs both tightly around Brian. Cum shooting between their bodies as Brian unloaded inside of Justin. </p><p>Once they finished Brian rolled them to their sides, still joined together laying in the after glow. He leaned in kissing Justin again moving his hand over Justin's hair that was shorter now. He might have 'accidentally' had a mishap when he was trimming Justin's hair for the wedding. It was close to what he'd done the year before, but not quite that short.</p><p>"Happy St. Patrick's Day, my knight." Justin said.</p><p>"Happy St.Patrick's Day, my prince." Brian said before adding. "Thanks for this trip too." </p><p>Justin grinned not saying a word since he knew Brian had loved it.</p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>